1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in multiple pin circuit connectors, and more particularly pertains to new and improved multiple pin circuit connectors that are utilized for military applications to connect multi-conductor cable to electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-pin connectors such as are utilized in airborne and military environments must be constructed to withstand considerable physical shock and mechanical strain. Many of these environments also demand highly miniaturized electronic circuitry. This need for miniaturization has caused some multi-pin connector manufacturers like Bendix Products, for example, to incorporate filter devices in the connector shell. Any connector with electronic circuitry incorporated within its housing must withstand the same severe mechanical forces as standard connectors. The circuitry utilized thereby tends to be very expensive. The connector becomes essentially a custom-made product. In addition, the connector becomes a throwaway item if the electronic circuitry within it fails for any reason. Accordingly, industry practice in the main is to utilize standard connectors and place a filter and other circuitry in with the electronics package. Although the desirability of placing circuitry in a multi-pin connector has been felt in the connector industry for many years, the problems and expense associated therewith have prevented widespread adoption of that path. The present invention provides an elegant solution for that problem, as well as solving the problems associated with the present-day circuit connectors.